Batman (1992 TV Series) Episode: Cat Scratch Fever
| EpisodeTitle = Cat Scratch Fever | Synopsis1 = Selina Kyle stands trial for her past activities as Catwoman. However for her help saving Gotham City, the judge sentences her to five years probation with the warning to never use the Catwoman costume in that period. Selina walked out of the courhouse and Bruce watched her trial on the TV. Bruce told Alfred that he suspects that Selina wouldn't give up being Catwoman. Selina arrived at her home with Maven and she started lookin for her cat Isis. Maven told her that Isis dissapeared a couple of days before. Selina went out to the streets looking for Isis but nobody has seen the cat. She walked in a dark alley and found a couple of astray cats fighting for food. She fed them and suddenly a truck from Daggett Industries approached them. Out came a big man and a woman who tried to capture the cats. Selina tried to stop them but she was outnumbered and just when the woman was about to deliver the final blow, Batman appeared and rescued Selina from the attackers. The Gotham City Police Department arrived at the scene and interruped Batman and Catwoman's reunion. Batman went away and Selina was taken into police custody due to her criminal records. Meanwhile, at the Daggett Labs, Dr. Milo demonstrates to Roland Daggett the effects of his recently created virus by injecting a dog with it. The animal became feral at once and Daggett was happy with the results. He told Milo to keep infecting animals with it and Milo took Isis out of a cage and used the cat as his test subject. The next day, Selina is released from prison and couldn't help but ask Maven how did she managed to pay her bail. Maven pointed out a car waiting for Selina outside the police department and then she realized that it was Bruce's car. She thanked Bruce for bailing her out of jail but also pointed out that she liked him only as a friend. Bruce warned Selina not to go against Roland Daggett and she promised that Selina Kyle wouldn't approach Daggett under any circumstance. Concerned for Daggett's activities, Bruce asked Lucius Fox about Daggett's movements. Lucius told Bruce that Daggett Industries were developing some kind of drug but no one really know what it is all about. At night, Catwoman arrived at Dagget's Labs and broke into them. Once inside, she found a lot of astray animals caged and she found Isis at last. When she freed her cat, the animal bite her and ran away. The rest of the animals went crazy and Milo and two of Dagget's henchmen arrived at the scene. Catwoman managed to escape and Milo told his accomplices not to worry for her as she was carrying the virus because she has bee bitten. Catwoman went afer Isis but in a few moments she started to feel sick. The more she tried to catch Isis, the weaker she became. After a while, she dropped to the ground out of exhaustion and the Batmobile approached her, Batman came out of it and tended her in her illness. Catwoman told Batman about a hideout she knew and he took her there. Batman learned what happened at Dagget's labs and he went off to investigate. Batman took one of Dagget's men and forced him to speak the truth. Batman learned about the virus Milo was creating and the plan behind it all. Unfortunately, Daggett and Milo noticed the henchmen's absence and started looking for him. They found Batman and thet attacked him. Milo unleashed one of the infected dogs and Batman had no other optio but ran away. The dog followed Batman to the frozen lake nearby Catwoman's hideout. Daggett sent Milo and the woman to follow Batman and make sure he was dead. Milo and the woman arrived at the lake and saw Batman fighting the dog over the thin ice. Batman used the anti virus serum he took from Daggett's labs on the dog and the animal became mild. The woman fired a machine gun at Batman and the ice below him broke. Batman swum below water and grabbed Milo and his accomplice's feet dragging them to the freezing waters. Once they were taken care of, Batman went to see Catwoman and gave her the antidote she needed. When Selina was back on her home, Maven informs her that Daggett was under investigation and Catwoman was now being called a hero. Selina was still sad for Isis' dissappearance. Maven was leaving to her home and she told Selina that Isis would be back. Selina was depressed and took one of Isis' pictures in her home and stared it for a long time. At Selina's balcony, a crib descended and Isis came out of it. The cat was cured and Selina rejoiced to see her pet safe and sound. She wondered how did she came back and when she looked through the balcony, she saw Batman moving away. Selina then lovingly cuddles her pet again. | Producer1_1 = Bruce Timm | Producer1_2 = Alan Burnett | Producer1_3 = Eric Radomski | Producer1_4 = Jean MacCurdy | Producer1_5 = Tom Ruegger | Writer1_1 = David Wise | Writer1_1 = Sean Catherine Derek | Writer1_2 = Buzz Dixon | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * Villains: * Daggett Industries ** Ponch ** Jessy ** Chubb ** ** Other Characters: * * Judge Locations: * ** ** Daggett Labs Items: * Vehicles: * | Character1 = Batman/Bruce Wayne | Actor1 = Kevin Conroy | Character2 = Alfred Pennyworth | Actor2 = Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. | Character3 = Commissioner James Gordon | Actor3 = Bob Hastings | Character4 = Officer Renee Montoya | Actor4 = Ingrid Oliu | Character5 = Lucius Fox | Actor5 = Brock Peters | Character6 = Catwoman | Actor6 = Adrienne Barbeau | Character7 = Maven | Actor7 = Mary McDonald-Lewis | Character8 = Roland Daggett | Actor8 = Edward Asner | Character9 = Doctor Achilles Milo | Actor9 = Treat Williams | Character10 = Judge | Actor10 = Virginia Capers | Character11 = Jessy | Actor11 = Denny Dillon | Character12 = Chubb | Actor12 = George Dzundza | Character13 = Radio D.J. | Actor13 = Danny Mann | Character14 = Isis | Actor14 = Frank Welker | Notes = * This is the 36th episode to be produced and the 33rd to be aired. | Trivia = * There is a real disease called . | Recommended = | Links = * }}